Stormdancer
by EVERNEATH
Summary: There was always the calm before the storm... even though she was as dangerous as a tornado and as fierce as a gale force wind, she was still as beautiful as the heavens to me. One-shot Loke x OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC- Heaven, and her magic (Stormdancer).

_Stormdancer_

Air currents were unnaturally still, not a single breath of wind ruffled through my spiky orange locks. Glancing around the town, my green eyes searching but came up with nothing, it was like the street was deserted. I had noticed upon entering this town that it was deserted of Mages and a guild, but somehow I had initially missed that power but it was creeping upon me now. The power rolled over me, filling me with a lightness rather than fear.

It was as if the air had stopped breathing for this magic.

Tucking the ring into my jacket pocket, I stuffed my hands into my pant pockets and attempted to lazily make my way down the street, hoping no one looking out their window would be able to point of the Celestial Spirit. Hoping that no beautiful women made their way towards me either- I wasn't here for fun. I was here for Lucy. At her last job, unfortunately her ring had become bent in a struggle and she had needed a new one to put her Keys on. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find one.

So like the chivalrous man I was I had politely offered to find her one, but I hadn't realized how Celestial Magic had slowly become quite a rare magic. But nonetheless I had tracked down a new one for her in this run down old town of all places. Concern filled me as I realised this place had no Mages but the power was beginning to grow and draw closer as if the source was moving almost.

It felt like the calm before the storm…

Straight black hair whirled around a slender frame like a tornado as the young woman came running around the corner, a strange silver streak glittered through her side bangs in the early morning light. She was pale, unearthly so with flushed cheeks, her breath came in short panting gasps as she moved. But she was scared, that much was obvious. Snapping her head around to glance behind her while running, her black hair fell over her shoulder, spilling down to her waist at a tapered point.

A short skirt fluttered around her shapely thighs and her long legs were bare, goose bumps were raised along her flesh from the early morning cold. Clattering of her boots against cobblestone reached me even though I was standing hallway down the street, watching her at a distant. Her tiny waist was bare exposing creamy flawless skin; her ample chest was covered by a simple black lacy top. Her collar bone was bare but a strange blue crystal drop was tied around her throat on a simple black thread.

Turning her head once more to face the way she was running, storm grey eyes met mine, like steel. But I was able to notice the glitter of fear that flickered in those steely depths. Her blood red lips parted in surprise as she sprinted past me, the scent of a storm lingered upon her skin with the crisp scent of rain washing over me like a wave. I had never smelt such a peculiar perfume before in all my life, my emerald eyes fixed on her as she moved past me, skirting away from the stranger.

Three extremely strange and old looking symbols danced beneath her skin as if it had been painted on with mercury, through the layers of her skin. Both of her arms were marked as such, and they glittered dully in the light, this strange girl radiated so much intense and potent power.

"Child of the Storms, I suggest you stop!" yelled a cruel voice.

I turned to see a large, hulking man with an aggressive sneer; as he saw the girl running hallway down the street. His dirty blonde hair hung in limp chunks against his neck and his beady eyes glared at the strange girl. A shield with two crossed swords covered his chest, I had no idea who he was affiliated with but I didn't like him one bit.

"Halt Stormdancer!" commanded a woman with skin as white as milk and hair the coloured of bloody flames, "Do you wish to die?" she taunted to the girl

The woman with the messy blood coloured hair was creepily thin and had long claw like fingers, she looked like a Banshee from stories you told to young children to get them to behave, and she looked like a living Nightmare. And the fear radiating from the girl told me that she thought that too about these people advancing on her.

Standing there in the middle of the street, I watched as the beautiful girl stopped abruptly. Her long black tresses swept across her arms and fanned out in front of her from the momentum she had gained. Her bare slender shoulders trembled, then she whirled around her eyes determined, "Leave me alone!" she yelled anger in her voice.

The man laughed slightly in annoyance and the woman hissed low in her throat like a rattle snake about to attack it's intended pray.

The girl continued to speak as if they hadn't made creepy noises, Delius, Angela you know I will just escape once again." She said, almost pleadingly.

"Your father cannot loose someone so powerful." Said the man apparently called Delius.

Tears began to spill down pale cheeks leaving a glittery trail. The young girl whirled around a trail of tears left in her wake but a whip of fire wrapped around her ankle, yanking her leg. The weapon caused her to tumble to the ground in a crumpled heap. The fire retreated to leave a burning circle wrapped around her leg, a small trickle of blood wept from the resulting burn marks.

Moving quickly so that my jacket whirled around me I ran to the fallen girl, her grey eyes snapped up to stare at me, melting like iron on a flame.

"Stay back." She yelled throwing her arms up in my direction as if to ward of a blow, I stumbled to a halt unsure what to do as she slowly pulled herself up.

Her arms trembled and I watched in shock as electricity danced upon her finger tips, "Thunder, Lightning and Rain." She said calmly while raising one arm into the air, throwing her head back. I watched in fascination as wind began to whip around her, scattering her black tresses. She raised both her arms and a bolt of ice blue electricity surged into the air with so much force and power.

The two pursuers had paused and begun to tremble beneath the violent wind that danced around the area charged with electricity and rain. Storm clouds began to roll in at an alarming speed, combining to the point she had thrown the lightning. A tornado formed above her, covering my face with my arms as dirt and rocks began to scatter at the force of the wind. Her grey eyes burned with passion and power.

"Stormbringer!" She called over the role of thunder and flash of lightning, bolts of electricity descended from the heavens close to me and the people who had been chasing her.

Emerald eyes glittered as I watched the beauty in the eye of the storm, the air had stilled around her and she was watching me intently as the wind and rain danced at her calling, the electricity bolted alarmingly close to the people who had harmed her, I could feel the heat from the pure fire. Tilting her head back, peals of laughter raked her small body as they ran away in fear, the violent wind vanishing into nothing.

Black hair stilled against her back as she crumpled to the ground, her legs buckled beneath her, and her hair fell in front of her face like a black curtain. Her body trembled from such a release of pure power. Slowly making my way towards her I crouched down, taking her forearms in my grasp and pulling her gently to her feet. She felt cool beneath my fingers and her skin was as soft as silk, even though she trembled beneath my touch.

"Are you alright…?" I trailed off not knowing what to call her.

"My name is Heaven." She said silver grey eyes staring up at me, disarming me at their open and honest depths.

I swallowed, "Your name is Heaven?" I asked completely perplexed.

She nodded a wicked smile playing along her dark red lips. My eyes widened as I took in the beautiful girl in my arms and realised that I, a Celestial Spirit and experienced playboy was at a loss for words in front of a woman; even though she was as dangerous as a storm she was as beautiful as the heavens.

Standing in the midst of the guild, my emerald eyes scanned the people milling round, only searching for her. It had been weeks since I had last seen her and all those weeks I had thought constantly about her and I worried if she had even thought of me once. My Spirit family had been concerned for me all that time as I thought about her and only her, relentlessly and endlessly. I had yearned for the slight girl who could pull down a storm with a few words and was able to light a passion inside of me.

The faint distinct scent of ran reached me through the chaos of the guild and I felt more than saw her energy as it brushed against my own; the calm before the storm. Following that feeling I weaved my way through the tables and peoples, only stopping to smile and wave as I forced my way through the guild. I was unsurprised to find my way outside and onto the small balcony overlooking the rest of the vibrant city.

She stood there in the faint afternoon light, glancing up at the sky, watching as the stars began to appear in the heavens.

"Looking to the heavens?" I said behind her, watching her jump in surprise though she didn't turn to me, her dark hair shimmered in the waning light.

"Just trying to find something but it seems I no longer need to." She mumbled, her words catching in the air and sailing on the breeze to me. Her voice was so soft I wondered if she meant for me to hear her.

"What are you searching for among the stars?" I asked curious to hear her answer and hoping with all my heart that it was what I wanted to hear.

"You." She said turning towards me finally, a small smile on her dark lips.

Emerald eyes widened as she turned the light catching the sight of the shimmering silver Fairy Tail guild mark that glittered just underneath her collar bone, the strange gem was still threaded around her throat glimmered dully in the dusk. I was frozen, unable to move as she watched me with those steel grey eyes but they warmed as the watched me, taking in the sight of my messy orange hair, emerald eyes and designer Celestial suit.

But they filled with fear as she stared at me, "I don't know what to do Loke. But it seems I have fallen in love with a star, and it seems he is too far out of my reach." She said turning back to the sky her fingers trembling.

Lacing my fingers through hers, I pulled her into my arms, holding her gently as I leant down. My lips brushing against her ear, "But the star left the heavens just this once for you."

She trembled against my chest, I felt the wetness of tear splash against my wrists, "You shouldn't have to," she said her voice low, "Leave your home."

Running my fingertips against her arms, I turned her around, leaning down to stare into her eyes, "I may be a Celestial Spirit with a contract binding me to Lucy Heartfilia and Leader of the Zodiacs, but I will always belong to you Heaven."

Her red lips trembled as she watched me, grey eyes widening in something like desire. Tilting my head and leaning closer I watched as her lips parted in surprise to my nearness. And then I kissed her. Closing my eyes I lost myself in the feel of her soft like against mine. The cool sensation of her arms sliding around my neck her slender fingers tangling in my messy hair.

Gently placing my fingers beneath her chin, I tilted her head up, lifting my face from hers. A small smile played along her lips as I brushed mine against hers in a chaste yet heated kiss. Eyelashes fluttered open to reveal grey eyes burning like molten mercury, and then she tugged me back to her. Easing her mouth over mine she took control of the kiss, pulling me back into the beauty and wildness of her.

Moving my lips gently against her I felt her lips part beneath mine, her breath danced along my tongue and I sighed "Heaven." … knowing I was hers.

_She was the bringer of the storms. The one that could dance with the wild beauty of the gale, the one that shrouded the heavens in shadows and I was the one the broke that darkness, with my light._

**READ REVIEW:** So this was a lot different to what I thought I was going to write. Like the fact Heaven was supposed to be a lot more, well more but anyway….

Tell me what you think…


End file.
